Victory
by HPFC Exchange
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald knew that Albus Dumbledore was always composed and always morally right. He was determined to break him and make him his. Gellert/Albus.


**A/N: **Written for FlamingMooseNinjasOfEpicness with the prompt-

Pairing: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindlewald  
Rating: T or M  
Must Haves: a kiss, Aberforth's disaproval  
No-No's: non-consensual sex, parody, song-fic, crack fic, freeverse, a happy  
ending, character bashing  
Bonus Points: dark ending, including the battle between the two of them

* * *

The ageing pages of the ancient tome smelled of must from disuse and maturity. Every time his fingers brushed the pages it felt brittle enough that it could tear in two at any moment.

Centering his emerald eyes up from the calligraphy it seemed like he was focused completely on the task. Lifting his quill to the parchment beside him his fingers brushed tentatively up and down the quill. He did not write anything. It was the first hint that his task did not have his complete attention. Despite the fact his gaze flicked over the letters he was not taking it in or focusing on it.

He was concentrating on something else.

With his wisps of golden hair flowing around his handsome face he was able to see through the cracks in his locks to observe the reaction of the person beside him. Gellert knew the man had been unable to stop looking at him.

Under his cover, Gellert internally smiled to himself. Albus was always proper and respectable. While he did not necessarily do everything by the book he lived by firm moral rules and righteousness. He lived to help others and he always did what was right. He would never do anything wrong yet his lingering gazes continued to focus on Gellert.

It was all quite amusing. It had been from the beginning. Gellert was quite used to his good looks. It was normally women who were ensnared by them, but he knew there were strange men who did have such opinions. He was actually not too opposed to the notion.

Men and women could both please him. He was sure that as much as he would fumble and as uncertain as Albus would be, the man would be a positive addition to his life and bed. His auburn hair could catch even his eyes and he did want to strip his robes from his back and bring him down to his level, but not now.

First he would have to wait.

There was no reason to give in quite yet. If he waited it would increased the tension and desire for the end goal and make Albus willing to do anything to have him. No one could ever say they had reduced Albus Dumbledore to such levels and Gellert wanted to say he had achieved such an impossible goal.

Gellert counted on that as he pushed his hair out of his eyes to face Albus who was attempting to look elsewhere and to pretend no attraction existed. "Come now friend," German said softly with his German accent obvious as his emerald eyes gleamed in merriment. He touched Albus' shoulder under the guise of shacking him lightly, but really he just wanted to brush his skin against him and put him on edge. "So little to say tonight. One may think you are uninterested."

"Of course not." Albus' eyes gleamed under his spectacles with a voice that was calm despite the slight colouring in his cheeks. "I'm merely lost in thought."

Gellert grinned cheekily. "What thoughts?" He knew Albus was reluctant, but he was determined to push him because he wanted Albus to admit the thoughts that he was so ashamed of. It was just one test and evidence which pushed towards his immediate goals. "Tell me, Albus."

Piercing blue eyes immediately averted from his stare. Gellert cursed his luck as Albus pulled the book towards himself. "Merely our end goal. The Hallows."

"Of course. How could you ever think anything else? Always proper."

Albus did not say anything. He continued to look down as he attempted to feign that his attention was focused on his book. Gellert was quite prepared to continue with the conversation. Anything that made Albus uncertain and uncomfortable was something Gellert would cherish as it made him feel more important and powerful.

"Do any thoughts that are less than proper ever cross your brilliant mind?" His tone was not as light this time. On this occasion, there was an urgent note which caused Albus to look up for the first time. Gellert was amused to see the corners of his cheeks were slightly pink.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice oddly quiet as he tried to control himself. Inside Gellert was still smiling, but, on the outside, he kept his face composed.

"Things you should not talk about. Such as..." Gellert trailed off continuing the suspense. "Secrets? Feelings? Perhaps an attraction?"

There was definitely red blooming under the rim of the glasses now. For the first time Albus even seemed lost for words. "Gellert I..." He seemed so hesitant and unsure.

"Come now, Albus we are friends. Can we not be open with each other?" There was no reply and with no chance Albus would say anything else Gellert continued speaking. "Does Albus perhaps have a budding passion for someone? Perhaps for a friend?"

Like ice slid in his veins Albus froze. It was hard to not smile at his friend's behaviour because Gellert knew he had him. He did not want to hurt him, but he liked to know that he had managed to manipulate brilliant Albus and found a way to best him.

Albus tried to stand, but Gellert was not prepared to lose the opportunity now it had presented itself so perfectly. His hand shot out from his side and slid over Albus' long fingers. Albus suddenly stopped trying to stand. He halted on his feet but with his back hunched and his hand still resting on the book. Albus continued to stare at the text, but the opportunity was too perfect. He may not have admitted his feelings, but it was unlikely he would. It was wiser to simply proceed and to know that he would have better opportunities to be truly victorious at a later date.

Now his plans were different. Straightening Gellert leaned up and pressed his lips to Albus'. His friend gasped against his mouth. He was slow to respond compared to Gellert as he slowly moved his lips in response. Gellert was fairly confident it was the boy's first kiss and while Gellert was not extremely experienced, he had done this before. It was so easy to move against him and pull his friend closer. All the while his body filled with pleasure of the flesh and satisfaction at what he knew he was doing to Albus.

* * *

Through the next few days Gellert could do nothing more than stand straight and smirk contently in a way Albus would assume was due to affection rather than pride and smugness at his success. It may have just been one kiss, but Gellert knew what it meant; the first layers of proper Albus had slipped away. It was out of character for him to allow himself to kiss a younger man and reveal his feelings. It was a perfect proof that Gellert could be the true power and true control in their allegiance.

Even as Gellert collapsed back into the lounge with Albus beside him while he attempted to retain his focus on the book in front of him, Gellert could still smile at the third man in the room. Only fifteen the boy's status as a Dumbledore could not be debated with the same lanky figure, bright blue eyes and auburn hair, but Aberforth Dumbledore could not compare to Albus. The boy failed to recognise the brilliance behind their actions and his intelligence lacked in almost all areas.

Gellert could have accepted that, but he could not agree with the boy constantly attempting to meddle in matters that did not concern him. He tried to focus Albus' attention away from Gellert likely with the end goal of pulling him away forever. That would never happen and Aberforth's endeavours had only earned Gellert's ire.

However, today Gellert could forget about those attempts because after one kiss Gellert knew Albus would never leave. After that one small action Albus had lowered his guard and let Gellert in. Soon Albus' affection for him would grow and he would do anything Gellert asked.

Looking over to Albus sitting beside him, Gellert planned his next effort; Aberforth Dumbledore needed to be shown his place and to be aware of Gellert's victory.

Stretching out his hand, Gellert lightly caressed the top of his friend's fingers. As soon as their skin contacted Albus flinched, but he did not pull away. Gellert seized on the chance and slowly threaded his fingers through Albus'.

His skin was warm and inviting. For a moment Gellert even enjoyed the strict enjoyment of the physical contact before he focused on the more pleasing result. Looking up he smiled with considerable merriment as he met the gaze of Aberforth Dumbledore. His face was contorted into a look of agony and disgust. Gellert thought he was almost going to scream.

It satisfied him immensely especially when Albus only cast the smallest glimpse at Gellert's hand and did nothing else. It was such a small action, but it made it quite plain that Albus was not concerned for appearance or his brother he was only concerned about Gellert.

He had won.

He was confident Albus could never slip from his grasp.


End file.
